


Что это за чувство?

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fights, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Не прошло и двух недель с его прибытия в Камелот, как Мерлин возненавидел Артура всей душой.





	Что это за чувство?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Is This Feeling?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591670) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



> Переведено для WTF Merlin BBC 2015.

Не прошло и двух недель с его прибытия в Камелот, как Мерлин возненавидел Артура всей душой.  
  
Он ненавидел в нем буквально все. Да, именно так.  
  
Гаюс не одобрил бы этого, но Гаюс ему не отец, а значит, не может указывать, что думать и чувствовать, упрямо решил для себя Мерлин.  
  
То, как Артур, преисполненный собственной значимости, расхаживает по улицам Нижнего города в сопровождении стражей Утера и все огибают их по большой дуге, словно боясь попасться на пути. То, как он помыкает слугами, например, тем бедным, затюканным мальчишкой с катящимся щитом.  
  
Сам же Артур словно отказывался замечать, насколько был отвратителен. Избалованный, грубый, заносчивый, надменный и жестокий. К тому же еще и глуп, как пробка.  
  
В общем, не было в нем ничего такого, чтобы так задаваться. И вести разговоры о великом будущем.  
  
Мерлин не изменил бы своего решения замедлить движение клинка колдуньи и сдернуть Артура со стула — не был же он бессердечным мерзавцем, в самом-то деле! Жизнь — это жизнь. Мерлин не мог просто остаться в стороне. Однако он не был уверен, что нашел бы в себе достаточно желания совершить подобный акт доброй воли во второй раз, — особенно учитывая, что Артур относился к нему, как к грязи под своими ногами.  
  
— Мерлин, ты идиот!  
  
Артур щелкнул пальцами в железных перстнях прямо перед его носом. Точно. Мерлин успел просушить большую часть постиранного белья и как раз направлялся к покоям будущего наследного принца, когда тот заорал ему через весь коридор.  
  
— Я с тобой разговариваю!  
  
— Ага, вижу, — пробормотал Мерлин, перекинув рубаху через руку.  
  
Артур зарычал и вторгся в его личное пространство. Магия загудела у Мерлина под кожей в предупреждении. «Бей или беги!»  
  
— Ты будешь обращаться ко мне «сир», или тебя бросить в темницу, чтобы освежить память?  
  
Бей или беги.  
  
Мерлин опустил глаза и обошел его по дуге с отсутствующим выражением лица.  
  
Задыхаясь от гнева, Артур кинул вслед:  
  
— И куда это ты собрался? Я не отпускал тебя!  
  
— Ты никогда не устаешь от собственного голоса? - наконец взвился Мерлин. О небо! Он чувствовал в висках первые предвестники преотвратительной головной боли. — Клянусь, кажется, будто у меня в голове жужжит насекомое!  
  
Он кинул в сторону Артура беглый взгляд: принц стоял, словно громом пораженный. Он явно не ждал, что с ним осмелятся говорить в подобном тоне. Мерлин мысленно поздравил себя с успехом.  
  
Однако на смену первому удивлению пришла не предвещавшая ничего хорошего холодность.  
  
— Ты... назвал меня паразитом?  
  
Мерлин сделал вид, будто задумался, и передернул плечами.  
  
— Ну, раз ты сам это сказал...  
  
Тут ему резко стало нечем дышать: Артур грубо схватил его за жемчужно-голубой платок, вздернул вверх, перекрыв доступ воздуха, и впечатал затылком в мраморную стену. У Мерлина потемнело в глазах. Руки Артура продолжали удерживать его за ткань платка.  
  
Моргнув, чтобы рассеять тени и подступившую дурноту, Мерлин обнаружил лицо Артура в нескольких сантиметрах от своего. Тот прошипел, горячо выдыхая ему в губы:

 — Одно мое слово - и тебя вздернут за измену.  
  
Мерлин боролся за ясность рассудка — тот хрупкий мостик между его мыслями и словами.  
  
— Так это измена — с-с-сказать, что кто-то должен быть добрее?  
  
Артур лающе рассмеялся, его губы жестоко изогнулись. Сарказм, сквозивший буквально в каждом слове, не позволял забыть об истинном положении вещей.  
  
— Так вот что это, оказывается, было, Мерлин?! О, позволь вознаградить тебя за это — может, воздвигнуть тебе статую на главной площади замка за твое благородство?  
  
— Что, прямо рядом с твоей? — парировал Мерлин. Кровь начинала закипать в венах, и магия, куда древнее его драконьих предков, буквально вопила внутри: "Бей или беги!" — Раз уж ты такой  _благородный_  идиот...  
  
Пальцы на шее Мерлина сжались сильнее. Инстинктивно дернувшись, он вывернулся из хватки и предупреждающе щелкнул зубами у самой руки Артура.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
В коридоре повисло долгое молчание.  
  
Он мог это сделать. Мог. Мерлин мог оттолкнуть его от себя, рискнуть и использовать магию. Все равно Артур, скорее всего, упечет его в темницу до скончания веков. А Утер и вовсе может отправить на костер за попытку укусить его сына за руку.  
  
Но... Артур ничего не сделал, ничего не сказал. И одна его рука по-прежнему сжимала потрепанный платок Мерлина.  
  
Мерлин не спешил встречаться с ним глазами, старался даже не дышать, опустив длинные темные ресницы. Пока вдруг не почувствовал настойчивое давление языка Артура, раздвигающего его губы, — скользкого, мягкого, теплого языка... Ладно, это явно не было наказанием.  
  
(Или было? Нет, с чего бы это...)  
  
Мерлин любил целоваться.  
  
Правда, любил. Любил целовать краснеющих от смущения служанок и конюхов, даже краснеющих ветреных шлюх. В Эалдоре с роду не было шлюх или заведений, предоставляющих услуги такого рода, но Мерлин частенько уходил в чащу леса или пещеры, забредая далеко от родной деревни в поисках новых возможностей и людей, которые не были столь узколобы.  
  
Губы Артура, припухшие от поцелуев, немного сдали назад, но не настолько, чтобы забыть об их жаре.  
  
Мерлин разочарованно застонал, отчаянно желая снова ощутить явственную выпуклость в штанах Артура, которой тот вжимался в него всего пару мгновений назад.  
  
— Я еще никогда не встречал таких, как ты, Мерлин.  
  
Он не был уверен, было ли то восхищение в голосе Артура или ужас, но у Мерлина возникла внушительная и довольно болезненная эрекция, и ему было чертовски  _нужнонужнонужно_ , чтобы этот болван думал сейчас чуток поменьше. Мерлин отцепил пальцы Артура от своего платка и переместил на ногу, одновременно закинув ее ему на бедро.  
  
— Я бы поторопился, если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы нас обнаружили, — прошептал он ему в шею.  
  
Вырвавшийся у того смешок задрожал у Мерлина на губах.  
  
— Это бы оживило дворцовые сплетни, — пробормотал Артур с усмешкой. Мерлин ухмыльнулся в ответ, наслаждаясь редким проявлением его солнечной стороны. Наконец-то.  
  
Этого Артура ему хотелось спасти от клинка.  
  
Мерлин впился в его губы влажным поцелуем, схватив одной рукой за задницу, но в остальном позволяя вести. Он был не против, когда тот оттеснил его к стене и накрыл собственным телом — Мерлин никогда не боялся замкнутых пространств.  
  
Факелы уже были зажжены и наполняли коридор тусклым светом. Ночь просачивалась внутрь сквозь открытые ставни, не в силах поглотить исходящее от них свечение. Со стороны потайных лестниц не доносилось звуков приближающихся шагов. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
В кои-то веки Мерлин пытался сдержать рвущиеся наружу звуки, крепко сжав губы и лишь слабо постанывая. Но все же шлепнул Артура по скрытой под одеждой заднице, когда тот резко провел рукой по члену, натягивающему штаны Мерлина. Вышло больнее, чем предпочитал Мерлин во время занятия любовью, да еше и насухую, но, к счастью для него, Артур отозвался довольным стоном. Еще пара грубых движений рукой — и Мерлин притянул Артура к себе за бедра, до боли впившись пальцами в упругие ягодицы. Изо рта принца вырвался тихий вздох, больше похожий на стон, и Мерлин излился в штаны, запачкав королевскую руку Артура.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
По собственной руке Мерлина потекла липкая и горячая субстанция, и он тут же отпустил Артура, вытерев ладонь об... Об одну из только что выстиранных рубах принца.   
  
Вдвойне дерьмо.  
  
Все шло наперекосяк, и...  
  
Тут кровь бросилась Мерлину в голову, потому что Артур поднес руку к лицу и лениво провел языком по собственной ладони, слизывая белые потеки.  
  
— Прежде чем вернешься к стирке, приведи себя в порядок, от тебя несет, — ровно произнес Артур, по очереди втягивая в рот каждый из перепачканных спермой пальцев. Он с шумом всосал их внутрь, обхватывая своими потрясающими губами, и только усмехнулся, увидев, как округлились глаза Мерлина.  
  
О Боги, он ненавидел этого идиота.

 

 

Конец


End file.
